What would've happened if
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Jane was a widow with a young daughter? I thought about that and then wrote this! It might be well... REALLY! rushed! So yeah... I hope you enjoy either way!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I assume you all know how Tarzan goes, and do not worry this is just a side thing I cannot get out of my head, so this will not take over anything else I am writing! I know Tarzan is not as popular as it used to be but does not mean I cannot write a story on it! So, this is how the story would have been different if Jane had, had a late husband and Daughter, not something most think about right? Well I hope you enjoy also... TERK IS AWESOME! And a girl...! just so ya know...**

* * *

Alright so our story starts after, Tarzan has grown into a man, yada, yada so now we go to where you first meet them.

* * *

"CLAYTON!" Alexandrea whined covering her ears as Clayton shot into the thickets. Again.

"Must you do that! It hurts my ears!" She whined loudly.

But he was not listening he was busy telling Professor Porter about one of his adventures. Both Jane and Alexandrea were not listening though.

Clayton shot into the thicket, where Tarzan was.

Professor Porter then began asking what it was.

"Daddy? Ow, oh ugh! What's all the hullaballoo about?" Jane asked trying to make her way through the brush.

"Oooof! Yeah is it a gorilla?!" Alexandrea asked smiling from her mother's back.

"Mr. Clayton, my father, daughter and I came on this expedition to observe the Gorillas and I believe your shooting might be scaring them off." Jane said.

Clayton, began going on about how he was to protect them.

"Jane, Jane do you realize what your standing in!" Professor Porter said happily.

"It's, it's!" Alexandrea went to say but could not find the words.

"A gorilla nests!" Jane exclaimed.

"Look, look-look-look! Mommy!" Alex pulled on her mother's skirt and pointed beyond them. "There's nests there, there, there and there! Do you think we'll get to see one?!" She squealed happily.

* * *

A piece of fruit fell onto Alex's head, she was back on her mother's back, and then a baby baboon climbed down after it.

"A baby baboon!" Alex smiled.

"Hmm-hmm are you what was all the fuss was about?" Jane chuckled.

"Quick grandfather! Hurry!" Alex loudly whispered. "N-no-no hold still just a minute!" Jane said as she sketched the small primate.

She muttered things as she drew, then Alex giggled.

"Ha-ha well what do you two think?"

The Baboon made an approving noise, and Alex nodded.

Then with out warning the baboon took her notebook and ran off, and tore the pages out.

"Give me that! Come on now on the count of three... One, two." Jane counted each number, but the baboon would not give it up.

"You better hurry, you don't want her to say three!" Alex said.

"Oh, look banana's!" Jane pointed off, and then took the paper.

"Don't do the crocodile tear's! What would your mummy and daddy say?" Alex teased, and then some growls were heard from behind them.

"Oh, see we told you they'd be cross..." Jane said nervously backing up. "Go easy on him, children will be children. Ah!"

She then stumbled over a tree root, and that is when the baboons attacked!

Running blindly through the thicket and then they went to jump over a ditch, and then they were going farther then they should have.

"AH!" Alex screamed when she looked up and saw Tarzan holding onto her and her mother with his feet.

Jane screamed when a baboon took off her shoe.

And screamed some more when she was in Tarzan's arms above the thicket of trees.

"Put us down! put us down!"

Then the Baboons came up top too.

"Pick us up! Pick us up!"

And so, the chase went on as many of us know, bowling for baboons, hanging by umbrellas but the only difference was that Alex was clinging tightly to her mother during the whole ordeal, at only five she had dreamed of things such as this, well maybe not _this_ but close.

Falling to your death being covered in baboons, getting caught by your toes, a painful spilt, tree sliding, landing on a branch, that tree falling on you, and a baboon gliding to the ground on her parasol, and monkey speak.

"We're in a tree with a man who talk to monkeys," Jane said.

"Yeah!" Alex gasped wide eyed.

"It can't get any worse can it?"

Then it began raining.

"Obviously it can mummy."

They both screamed when Tarzan locked eyes with them.

"Stay back!" Alex whined hiding behind her mother. "Don't come any closer please don't!" Jane said as Tarzan began looking at her foot making her laugh, and then he began lifting her skirt.

In which Jane kicked him.

He seemed fascinated by their hands, this kinda made Alex giggle.

He then listened to Jane's heart, jane on her part was very uncomfortable by all this.

Then Tarzan tried talking. "Did you here him mummy! He-he's trying to talk!" Alex smiled then Tarzan made some grunting noises and then said his name.

"Tarzan, Oh, I see!" Jane said making Alex giggle as He thought she meant her name was 'oh, I see'.

That went on, and then they set off for the camp, Alex giggling the whole while, since she took much delight in traveling this way.

"Hey what's that snappy beat?" She asked as they continued their way to the camp.

* * *

"Gorillas!" Alex and her mother gasped, albeit Alex was ecstatic she could not do much, but at five you have the energy to do things beyond your imagination.

Terk ran up to Tarzan and they play fought.

"He's one of them!" Alex beamed and walked from her mothers side to near Tarzan, true she was not the largest five-year-old and Terk was still much larger than her.

Terk looked at her curiously and then walked up picking at her hair a bit. That caused Alex to giggle. Jane stood off to the side watching with a small smile.

Then Kerchak blew roughly behind Jane and Alex, Jane dropped to the ground in fright, Alex just stood there with a huge grin even as Kerchak made loud grunting noise, much more pleasurable on the ear verses the gun shots she had had to listen to for the past few hours.

More gorillas came out of the forest and Alex looked on with wonder and excitement.

"JANE!"

"ALEX! JANE!"

Clayton and the professor came closer to the camp.

"Good heavens what happened?" Clayton asked looking around.

"Grandfather, there-there was... and then! I... it was... Gorillas...!"

Jane began telling her father about what happened.

"-And daddy! They took my boot!"

"-he left with them..." Jane said looking off to where they would last seen them.

"Who Jane? Who?" the Professor asked.

"Tarzan the ape man!" Alex laughed looking around for anything left from the Gorillas.

* * *

That night as Jane was tucking Alex into her bed, or cot in this case.

"Mom, do you think we'll see Tarzan and the other Gorillas again?!" Alex asked sitting up after she had been tucked in for the umpteenth time.

"Perhaps, I do not really know... now it is time for good little girls to go to bed, as in you young lady, you're well up past your bedtime." Jane said tucking her in yet again. "Ok," Alex yawned. "I just hope... we see... Tarzan... again."

* * *

Jane was drawing a picture of Tarzan and Alex was acting like him. Alex was laughing and having fun.

Clayton then went on that Tarzan was a fantasy but then he landed in front of them.

"TARZAN!" Alex beamed running over to him and jumping up and down.

Clayton grabbed his gun and almost shot Tarzan, but Jane grabbed then gun and pointed it away.

"Clayton!" Tarzan said, then stood up and went over to Jane. "Jane."

"You came!" Alex smiled widely as she laughed.

Then Clayton tried to teach Tarzan.

"Mr. Clayton, I believe I'll take it from here, besides, it's time for your lessons Alex." Jane said.

* * *

And you know how the scenes go, just add a little girl with Long brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

Alex had to learn how to write and read, while Tarzan got EVERYTHING!

* * *

But it seemed like all too soon it was time for them to leave.

"No fair! I don't ever wanna go back to London!" Alex pouted as they began gathering things.

"Alexandrea, we need to go back like it or not, you have no say in it, you're a child!" Jane said, and then she sort of asked Tarzan to come, then he her to stay.

* * *

Tarzan began leading the group of them to the gorillas.

"She's beautiful!" Jane gasped looking at Kala. "She's my mother." Tarzan said.

"Wow, hi..." Alex crouched down and waved at her.

But Kala backed away...

Alex then crouched next to Tarzan and made the same noises as him.

Then the professor and Jane did the same and soon enough all the gorillas were there!

The Professor fainted from excitement, and woke when some teen gorillas began poking him.

Three little Gorillas were playing with Alex who played along.

"Can you teach me?" Jane asked as Jane sat on her lap.

"Speak Gorilla?" Tarzan asked. "Yeah!" Alex beamed.

They did as Tarzan showed.

"Good heavens!" Jane chuckled as the little gorillas played with her hair and Alex. "What'd we say Tarzan?!" She asked beaming.

"Will Jane and Alex Stays with Tarzan...?" Tarzan asked.

"Stay? But Tarzan I thought we..." Jane said unsure of the words to use, then Terk and Tantor came out of the bushes with Kerchak following.

"Is that my dress?" Jane asked looking at Terk.

Then all heck broke loose when Claytons gun went off.

Then Tarzan had to restrain Kerchak, so they could get away.

* * *

Alexandrea was still upset and did not want to go. But when Tarzan said he was coming she complied.

They got on the boat, but the crew was bad!

They were all thrown into the hold.

Tarzan kept trying to get out of the hold crashing into this and that, While Alex cried in her mother's lap.

"Tarzan it's no use don't!" Jane pleaded.

"Clayton...!" Tarzan growled. "Yes Clayton, I'm terribly sorry."

"No, I am, I betrayed my family. Kerchak was right." Tarzan sighed. "All those magnificent creatures, shivering in cages... what is this world coming to!" The professor slammed his fist into the side of the boat.

Then the boat tipped heavily to one side, the side the professor hit. "Oh, by joe! I guess I don't know my own strength!" He then Flexed his... uh... _Muscles..._

"What was that?" Jane asked.

"It sounded just like an Elephant!" Alex beamed. "Tantor!" Tarzan exclaimed hugging the Pachyderm, and then he was pulled into a hug by Terk.

"Let's go kick some evil butt!" Alex said pounding her chest like an ape, as a storm began to brew.

* * *

"CHARGE!" She yelled from atop Tantor with vigor.

They began freeing the Gorillas from nets, bags, and cages.

But while they began freeing the brunt of the gorillas two sailors took Kala back to the boat. But they didn't see Alex jump on the top, and whisper:

"Don't worry, we'll get you outta this!"

Then Jane swung in on a vine, knocking out one. Then the Baboons got the rest.

Alex took a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock, but the door wouldn't budge!

Tarzan had knocked out the first sailor who was going to hit Jane with a Crowbar.

They pried the gate open and Helped Kala out.

* * *

A gunshot grazed Tarzans arm, and Kerchak went after Clayton, who in turn shot him, then that lead to Tarzan and Clayton fighting.

It lead to Clayton hanging himself on a vine in his anger.

* * *

All the gorillas had gathered around Kerchak who was taking his last breaths.

Alex hid her face in her mothers skirt and cried at such a sight.

Tarzan began leading the gorillas away after Kerchak had died, as the new leader it was his duty to take care of his family.

* * *

"London will seem so small compared to this..." Jane said. Alex did not want to say goodbye after all the past night had been very hard on her, in more ways than one.

Jane sadly boarded the boat, with Alex hugging her sadly.

* * *

"Jane dear, I can't help feeling that you should stay..." The professor said.

"Daddy don't..." Jane almost cried at what her father meant.

"But you love him, go on." He said. Jane smiled and swam for the beach kissing Tarzan when she got there.

Alex swam to the beach followed by the Professor, and when they each landed on the beach Tarzan introduced them to his family.

* * *

And thus, the movie ended, With Alex out tree surfing Terk.

* * *

 **The end I do not have any more to add unless you want me to of course! This was a quicky and I really don't care, I challenged myself to write a one shot in a day thus why this might be terrible and I am 'dropped us like a new-born giraffe ker-splat!'**


	2. I'M GONNA KILL YA!

**So here you go friendly guest and Redwall a new chapter, since it seems weird to make a new story if these are connected, so yes here it is! Redwall has been sick so we have not been able to work together thus why I'm kinda going back and updating!**

* * *

Tarzan had fixed up the tree house for Jane and Alex, currently it had been three years since then.

Alex hung from vines and imitated an alligator.

"Ah! Alexandrea! How many times have I told you not to do that!" Jane gasped, with a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart.

"I know but come on your face is so priceless!" Alex giggled, and then Bandi came in out of breath.

"YOU GOTTA HIDE ME!" She rushed around and tried to hide herself as best she could, and Alex helped.

Not long after she had been hidden a very angry looking Terk burst in and began looking around for Bandi.

" **WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!** " Terk yelled turning things upside down and looking around the house.

"What'd you do to make her so mad?" Alex whispered quietly to Bandi who was carefully watching for an escape.

Terk then turned around and she saw the large stain on her back, it must have been a mix of fruit and mud.

"She's right... you are _so_ dead!" Alex whispered back, Jane just cleaned up after Terk, while she looked around angrily.

She moved away from the door and Bandi dragged Alex out the door into the trees.

* * *

After swinging and running from Terk for a while.

"You do know the longer it takes her to find you the madder she's gonna be?" Alex asked giving Bandi a look. "Yeah... Don't remind me... you don't happen to have any way for me to get away from her, do you?!" Bandi desperately asked.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna already be in trouble... you wouldn't happen to know where you dragged us off to would you?" Alex asked looking around at the unfamiliar trees and landmarks.

Bandi shook her head, as they stepped closer to each other and yelled:

"HELP!"

* * *

It had been three hours since they had left the house from Terks rage.

"Hey Tarzan, you haven't seen Bandi have you?" Terk asked when she got back to the troop.

"No, why?" he asked looking confused since she left here yelling 'I'M GONNA KILL HER'.

"Well I haven't seen her since _this_..." She gestured to her back. Tarzan nodded and then headed back for the tree house.

* * *

"Oh, Tarzan you haven't seen Alex, have you?" Jane asked when he got back.

"Alex is gone too?" He asked bewildered.

"Yes, she has been gone since, well since Bandi came here." The professor said. "Alex and Bandi are both gone... where could they have gone?" Tarzan asked.

* * *

Alex and Bandi had been trying to find their way back to the Gorilla territory.

"I think we're getting more lost..." Alex murmured. "Yeah, the more we walk the more it looks like we're going in circles and smells like leopards..." Bandi shivered at the thought.

"I hope your wrong Bandi, very wrong..." Alex whined.

* * *

It had been a good while since the pair had gone missing.

And the signs that they were in leopard territory, scratches on the trees and rocks, as well as a few dead animals...

Something rustled in the bushes in front of them, they grabbed each other and gulped.

"You gonna go check?" Bandi asked, Alex shook her head at lightning speed. "Not happening... you go check..."

They clung tighter as it leapt from the bushes.

In stead of being torn to shreds, they were greeted by a baby leopard.

"Aww!" Alex cooed bending down to the cub and playing with it. Bandi jerked her back. "That thing would much sooner kill you than be aww!" Bandi snapped but ended up aww 'ing when the cub swatted at some vines cutely.

"I'm gonna call you Nele!" Alex said rubbing her ears, thus the cub made a purring noise.

"Ok, ok whatever, let's just stay safe and together... and maybe get some sleep..." Bandi yawned, Alex was already huddled up with Nele sleeping at her feet.

* * *

 **So, what'll happen next? R/R please!**


End file.
